The chemical senses have received increased interest in recent years, in large part as the result of a growing appreciation of their unique properties and importance in regulating a variety of behaviors. A prominent aspect of this increased attention has been research directed at characterizing the molecular mechanisms of olfactory and taste transduction. The accelerating pace of fundamental chemosensory research, along with the application of recently developed biochemical, immunological, biophysical techniques to these systems, has led to several new hypotheses of chemosensory transduction. The International Conference on Chemosensory Transduction will bring together a small group (55) of scientist actively engaged in research on the Ionic and Metabolic Mechanisms of Taste and Odor Reception. The goal of the Conference is to provide a forum for the exchange and discussion of up-to-date information and the identification of areas where new or additional research would be productive. Critical discussion of the results presented by invited speakers, and their implications for future research, will be actively encourage. Presentations of recent research results will focus on the following questions: 1) What are the important peripheral receptor mechanisms in taste and olfaction?; 2) How is the specificity of stimulus-receptor pairing transduced into a cellular signal?; and 3) What ionic mechanisms underlie receptor cell activation? In addition to those participating in the formal program, approximately fifteen attendees, including graduate students and young investigators, will be invited. Arrangements have been made for prompt publication of the proceedings, including the discussions of the formal presentations.